The current cellular, PCS or any public wireless telephony network is now based on a design model defined by the Wireless Intelligent Network (WIN) architecture. This section defines why this model is used and what it details. We then show how the subject invention is used to enhance the application delivery mechanism of new features and services in the WIN.
The concept of intelligent telephony networks was first implemented by the wired (wireline) networks. Under the model of advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) wireline networks provide centralized control of telephone services provided to subscribers through diversely located central office switching systems. In an AIN type system, central offices send and receive data messages from a SCP via a STP.
In recent years, a number of new services have been provided by the AIN, and other AIN-like networks to provide personalized services to individual subscribers when at home or away from home. It is important to note that any services provided to individuals while they were away from home required the individual to manually register or notify the network of his present location. The network did not, nor does the AIN model provide for, any mobility management based in the network.
Modifications of the AIN system allow a TELCO to customize the routing of telephone calls via a graphical programming language used on a specialized terminal by TELCO personnel.
Prior art AIN systems are exclusively land line communications systems, i.e. they provide telephone communication services via wired telephone lines. The signaling protocol used for AIN allows only for control of telephone network switching elements in response to processes or software functions that are based on the calling number, called number and other relatively fixed items (time of day, congestion control and end user control, etc). Wired line communications, even those provided by the AIN, are necessarily limited by the fixed nature of installed lines. These systems make no provision for communications with any mobile link, except as taught by Emery et. al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,469,496, 5,506,887.
While AIN is the intelligent processing related to the wireline networks, WIN is the intelligent processing of the wireless networks. In many ways they are similar and have used similar technologies, however, the model for WIN has a significant additional element, that of mobility. In the AIN architecture, both the originating and terminating telephone are assumed to be fixed, while in the WIN architecture, the location of the mobiles must be tracked by the networks. The HLR is the data register that tracks the location of the mobile and contains the subscriber profiles. It is because of this mobility element in the WIN architecture that makes WIN much different from AIN.
The cellular telecommunications industry has developed roaming standards which allow automatic handoffs from one cellular network to another during an established call, and to allow roaming from one system to another while having incoming calls follow the customer to the visited system. The protocol which accomplishes this are set out in the EIA/TIA standard IS-41. The IS-41 protocol is an out-of-band signaling protocol which may be transported by either X.25 or SS7 links.
The link between the mobile cellular user and the appropriate base station uses particular radio frequencies mandated by appropriate regulatory bodies. Dedicated trunk lines serve as the link between the base station and the MSC, and the interface between MSCs within the same system (same cellular carrier) is generally provided by dedicated land lines. Data links connect the mobile switching center to a VLR, and HLR, which can be located at the mobile switching center or at a remote point. Only the HLR may serve more than one MSC, the VLR is dedicated to the MSC that currently has control of the mobile. The subscriber record is erased when the mobile is no longer active or has moved to another MSC. The HLR is the location register which contains information about the user, such as directory number, profile information (feature list), current location, serial number, services authorized, and validation period. The VLR is the location register, other than the HLR in which an MSC temporarily stores and retrieves information regarding a visiting subscriber or user. The difference between the VLR and the HLR is simply that the HLR is the permanent storage place for the subscriber record while the VLR is a temporary storage place used during a configurable time. The use of the VLR reduces the amount of network signaling needed to process the call handling.
Many mobility controllers of the above described cellular systems are now programmed to provide subscribers selected special services. Until recently, such roaming subscribers engaged in the special feature calls required special support by the system and would not be handed off between systems without losing these special features. If the mobile subscriber had roamed to another system and registered on that system, the special features did not necessarily follow the subscriber. Data networks, such as SS7 networks, interconnect the mobility controllers with each other for data communications, for example to transfer necessary data from a subscriber's HLR to a VLR in the mobility controller the subscriber's mobile station is currently communicating with.
To enable seamless roaming for subscribers who use special services, the Wireless Intelligent Network (WIN) was developed. The WIN was developed as an extension to the CTIA's reference model. The first capability centers around consolidation of the network's location functions. Secondly, the network must have a robust SCP platform that runs multiple applications, and thirdly, the network must be enhanced by new "primitive" capabilities. A key enhancement to the WIN was realized by adding Service Control Function (SCF) functionality to the reference model. The SCF function replaced the HLR in the model and the HLR was redefined as an application using the SCF.
The WIN comprises three unique components. A MSC switch functionality which provides call processing (including inherent SSP capabilities), and features including call waiting, call forwarding, and three way calling. Secondly, the system also provides EIA/TIA IS-41 SS7 TCAP message protocol providing intersystem handoff, automatic call delivery, automatic roaming and, most importantly, remote feature access. Thirdly the WIN SCP provides mobility management, and a platform for hosting service logic (network applications).
Traditionally, the architecture of wireless networks places the burden of hosting new service applications on the mobile switch (MSC). MSCs are an extremely expensive network element, and are typically limited in the computing and database capacity needed to host new services and therefore are not well suited to support growth. By adopting the WIN architecture, wireless carriers place more network intelligence and mobility management functionality into SCPs. The WIN architecture is currently under deployment by various cellular carriers, and is suited for use in all cellular and PCS networks.
Currently, consumers generally have access to wireless networks that offer voice service. In a few cases, carriers who use the WIN architecture, and certain PCS carriers, minimal advanced services such as short messaging or voice mail are offered. The primary reason that consumers have such a limited suite of services from which to choose is due to the time and expense of developing services for use on a network wide basis. These services take many months to develop and must be justified by a business case that assumes use by the general population. The subject invention enables new applications to be developed and hosted in a focused, inexpensive and timely fashion to respond to customer demands.
As wireless network providers move from a duopoly to a competitive environment, they are being forced to move to a richer suite of advanced services to stave off the threat of new PCS/PCN service offers. An effective counter to the potential loss of profitability is to quickly develop and implement new service offerings. Also, recently licensed competitive carriers have a large stake in the ability to roll out new services in a timely manner. In the FCC "A", "B" and "C" block 1.9 Ghz spectrum auctions, spectrum winners paid 2 to 3 times the price per pop, or potential subscriber, when compared to the initial FCC cellular spectrum auctions. This portends that the new service providers will have to have operation cost levels that are lower than current cellular carriers in order to be similarly profitable.
Multiple vendors are beginning to develop products to support the WIN architecture. However, three issues must be addressed to meet the challenge of profitable, highly functional wireless networks. First, wireless applications must have a platform for operation that allows custom application tailoring to an individual customer's need, rather than the overall needs of all network users. Second, if this type of customization and scaling are to happen, the cost basis and development paradigm for these wireless applications must change dramatically. Third, billing and provisioning systems must be adapted to allow carriers to manage a new level of service flexibility and customization.
Prior patents related to the subject invention are discussed below:
Fuentes (U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,613) describes a method and apparatus for using an automatic PBX as a switching system for use in a cellular wireless telecommunications system. The invention uses a protocol converter, which communicates with a wireless cell site, that converts messages between ISDN protocol and a protocol for communicating with the wireless cell site. The Fuentes invention does not anticipate the subject invention, as the subject invention does not utilize the switching elements of a PBX to control the cellular communications network. Rather, the subject invention improves upon this art, as it utilizes existing WIN network elements, including MSCs, and uses a processor to establish a LAN as an element of a larger cellular WIN. The subject invention may utilize a PBX as an application that is networked with the larger WIN, but it does not rely upon the switching capability of the network to control mobility. Fuentes has replaced MSC with a PBX and uses ISDN as the protocol to establish control. The subject invention allows applications on the private network (LAN, WAN) to communicate with the network based SCF applications (eg HLR) to provide a programming interface.
Another set of inventions, Pinard et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,032) and Jones (U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,748) describe a form of connection between multiple telephony devices, including PBXs and wireless networks, but does so only to establish contact at a particular device, and not to enable any WIN mobility features. Pinard teaches a method of establishing a telephone communications link from a calling line to one of plural peripheral devices associated with a single telephone number in a central office telephone switching system or PBX. This invention provides a means for establishing a connection with a particular device where several communications devices are associated with a single number. This invention does not utilize or anticipate use of mobility features associated with a WIN, or the ability to create sub-elements of the WIN via connections with a LAN or WAN. Jones teaches a method of outdialing to a number of devices to test completion of a connection. This is performed via an algorithm that sequentially dials various devices to try to complete the connection. This approach as with the Pinard approach does not anticipate the use of mobility management capability by connecting a LAN and a wireless network. Furthermore Jone and Picard do not provide for the interconnection of applications.
Emery et al. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,469,496, 5,506,887) teaches integration of wireless and landline phones using the AIN wireline system to connect and control processing of calls to a PCS subscriber's wireless handset via a home base station or a wireless communication network. In the case of the Emery invention, specialized services are seamlessly provided by connections between a wireless (including cellular) network and a wireline AIN. This invention clearly does not anticipate the functionality of using a connection between a WIN and a customer premises based applications, such as a PABX. The Emery invention (U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,887) teaches that connections between a wireless network and a Centrex or PBX are made between MSCs and wireline switches, and not a SCP or a sub-SCP as contemplated in the subject invention. Also, the Emery invention does not facilitate mobility management on the private wireline network (LAN or WAN) via a logical HLR function contained within the LAN or WAN. Furthermore, the Emery invention does not anticipate the ability to customize and host new applications for the WIN on the customer premises LAN or WAN, but rather anticipates hosting applications on central wireline telephony AIN service controllers. The subject inventions provides for a interface between applications resident on the LAN, WAN or other network or processor and WIN based applications. Both Emery inventions do not contemplate linking applications located outside of the AIN.
Bales et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,757) teaches use of a number of terminal service profiles that are selected on the basis of the switching system to which a wireless mobile unit is registered. The Bales et al. invention allows distinct service activation based on the switching system that a mobile terminal unit is registered. This invention does not anticipate interconnection of wireless and wireline networks via a WIN architecture, nor does it anticipate using inherent mobility information contained with a WIN architecture to determine service provision. Those skilled in the art will recognize Bales' teaching as features provided in the public standard IS-41C. The DNA function is easily recognized as the HLR application. With this version of the protocol the HLR will have specific location information and will be able to cause the routing of terminating or originating calls to be modified based on the location of the mobile. An existing embodiment is the current practice of charging different rates for telephone service depending on the location. These features are obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art and suggest that the Bales patent is too broad and covers obvious extensions to standard protocols.
Mauger et. al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,610) teaches a mobile communications network comprised of a PCS (PCN) network, PBX and local exchange. While the Mauger et. al. invention contemplates connection of a PBX, a local exchange and a public wireless network, it does not utilize an intelligent network architecture to manage mobility information. Furthermore, Mauger et. al. suggests that wireline and wireless network connectivity be established at the wireless network base station. This invention clearly does not anticipate the use of a WIN architecture to connect a wireline network (like a PBX) with a wireless network, nor the versatility and generality of the WIN interconnect solution. Mauger manages the routing of calls based on the dialed digits while the subject invention teaches that services and applications can be connected to WIN and does not directly implement new routing services. New routing service can be developed using the subject invention. The subject invention improves on Mauger et al by providing the interface to allow calls from private networks (PABX) to MS that have registered in the HLR as being local to the said PABX to be routed to the Intelligent Base Station (as defined by Mauger et al) even though the dialed digits may indicate that the dialed MS is not local to the PABX
The following patents have also been reviewed. We have provided summary comparison to the subject invention.
Weis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,226 teaches Control wireless stations from a PBX. Does not interconnect applications and provide for new applications.
Ballard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,114 describes a method of switch cellular calls locally rather then transmitting them to a switching center that could be some distance away. Does not interconnect applications and provide for new applications.
Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,963 describes a method of routing datagrams to mobiles. This is an invention at the transport level not the application interface.
Owada, U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,094 describes a method of controlling mobiles using an ISDN interface to the local switch. This is an invention at the transport level, not at the application interface.
Tam, U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,403 describes a telephone set capable of receiving both cellular and land line telephone calls. This invention pertains to a new device.
Jain, U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,203 describes a method of locating a mobile user when the telephone handset is not the same unit as it is in cellular. This invention relies on monitoring calls and on now proactive action by the user. The subject invention will enhance this feature by allowing simple applications to be written that will detect the presence of the nomadic user. The cellular PBX interconnect embodiment locates nomadic users be assuming that when their telephone is used they are there. It does not track calls in the same method as proposed by Jain.
Shrader, U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,963 describes a method for connecting and controlling mobiles through the use of a key system. This invention deals with mobile to basestation hand-off and is a transport level invention.
Carlsen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,062 describes a method of storing new number into a telephone when that telephone is idle. This is a transport level invention and deals with routing of calls.
Comer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,736 describes a method of having more than one telephone number (MIN) in a mobile phone. The subject invention makes no claims on such functionality of mobile phones.
Blust, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,227 describes a method for connecting mobiles to a PBX. The subject invention makes no claims on such connection of mobiles sets to PBX systems.
Kage, U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,243 describes a method of locating mobiles by using the relative field strength of overlapping cells. The subject invention makes no claims on such techniques of locating mobiles.
Theimer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,692 describes a method of routing messages based on the content of those messages. The subject invention is broader in scope by providing a general interface between application and the network. In a specific embodiment of the subject invention, an EMAIL system could use the context of the message together with the status or profile information gathered from the network using the subject invention to make better message routing decisions. The subject invention allows for greater scope in the Theimer invention and improves upon it.
Grimes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,590 describes a method of signaling the telephone system as to which terminal device should be used to complete calls to the actual user. The subject invention only assumes one method of locating the user. The Grimes method could be used to facilitate such notification. Once the subject invention has such notification, it will signal the wireless network. The subject invention does not claim a method of notification.
Lannen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,412 describes a method of delivering calls to roaming mobiles using IS-41 A while still maintaining connection to non-IS-41 networks. The subject invention meaning assumes that a standard signaling protocol is available to the SCP and SCP based applications. While the information provided by the subject invention will assist in the delivery of calls, the subject invention makes no similar claims.
Sollner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,837 describes a method of interconnecting trunked mobile and cellular systems. The subject invention makes no such claims.
Morrisey, U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,844 describes a method of providing information services to callers based on the specific N11 type number dialed and the calling number profile. The subject invention does not depend on the dialed number, and it is an application interface at the local end of the connection.
Lantto, U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,665 describes a method to reduce the transaction impact on the HLR by having special services defined in a list at the MSC/VLR. Only if the requested service is not available at the MSCIVLR is a message sent to the HLR. The subject invention has no requirements or claims on the MSC or VLR. The subject invention in one embodiment, will allow the PBX to be acquired by the SCP as another MSC and will respond to messages in the same format.
Perkins, U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,592 describes to connection of data devices in a mobile environment. It is based on the management of unique network addresses. The subject invention makes no claims to manage network address in this manner.
Wegner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,186 describes a method of using the ISUP protocol instead of TCAP message to provide enhanced services to the local switch. The subject invention improves on this art by allowing any protocol to be connected to applications developed on LAN based processor to be connected to the SCP or switch. Wegener teaches a method of sending messages for the purposes of switching the call, whereas the subject invention provides the means to develop new and specialized services and does not directly involve switching the call.
Orris, U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,090 describes a method of providing enhanced 800 services based on the response from the 800 database. While an embodiment of the subject invention would be able to launch messages to the 800 database, the responses would be used to support enhanced applications and not to directly route the calls.
Yumoki, U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,383 describes a method of service control be storing specific service feature information. The subject invention allows application at the local (LAN) to be connected to network databases so that existing stored records can be accessed and not duplicated.
Bantz et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,706 describes a method for registering new stations in a communications system.
Baker et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,139 describes a system having a routing network architecture for efficiently handing off routing without changing operating systems.
Ahmadi et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,026 describes a mobile network having the ability to update topology so location of mobile unit is known to all routers of the network.
The subject invention allows new applications to be developed that will utilize the primitives of information contained in the SCP applications to develop additional and highly custom applications.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved combined network system consisting of both a private network and a wireless network wherein the private network appears as a node on said wireless network and allows open architecture applications on said private network to run on said wireless network.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system whereby fixed telephones, associated with a mobile telephone, to be acquired by a mobile network management system as if they were mobile telephones themselves.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a method of connecting private network based applications to network based applications in both AIN and WIN models.
Another object of this invention is to make a private wired or wireless, or combination network (WAN or LAN) logically appear to the cellular (WIN) network or wireline (AIN) as an extension of the network.
A further object of the invention is to reduce the cost of running specialized applications on wireless networks by utilizing portions of a private wireline network in lieu of multiple service control points.